


The Babysitter

by Xx_Violeta_xX



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slight Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, HaLp MeH pLeAsE, Help, I love creepypasta too much goddammit, I'm a fucking terrible-ass writer, I'm just a lonely author dying, Mentions of A Monster In Paris, Mentions of Anastasia from Disney(I can't remember where it actually came from; bear with me), Mentions of Scratch 21, Mentions of the band Hey Violet(Where I based my name off of; I really like the band), My OC is a bit of an Otaku, Please this is my first work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Violeta_xX/pseuds/Xx_Violeta_xX
Summary: Galaxy Sylvanty had always loved little kids, ever since she was a teenager. She was also always a huge fan of Creepypastas. Short internet horror stories written to scare readers. She never thought they existed, and even wrote a few herself, but never shared them. Ever. That was until one day, she received an email from a stranger, asking questions about the babysitting ad she plastered all over the internet where she could. It made her some pretty decent money, and loving the youngsters so much always made the job enjoyable, even to a 26 year old who struggled with bills and schooling. She expected to have another experience where the child would be timid, and it would only be a one-night thing. What she didn’t expect, was a large mansion full of the Creepypastas that she adored since she was in junior high, and being a full-time babysitter. Or, to fall in love with one of the psychos that she now worked for.





	1. Her New Job Isn't What She'd Thought It Would Be, Nor Was Her First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prewritten story, so I will update more frequently, but once I reach I get to where I currently am in the story, I will fall into a balanced updating schedule. Also, with my summer break coming up as of June 14th, I will take a small break for two-three weeks, then get back to updating as regularly as I can, please bear with me, I'm going to be an 8th grader as of September, and the end of the year always gives me a lot of stress. Also, yes I know that this story escalated very quickly, I'll do my best to balance it out in later chapters.

Galaxy had her hair tied up into fashionable space buns as the rest of her knee-length blonde hair swirled in the autumn air around her, sending chills down her spine that caused her to hug herself tighter. It was freezing, even with the oversized and thick purple turtleneck sweater, black tights, and combat boots she was wearing. Not to mention the sparkly black scarf that was wrapped around her neck and the black fingerless gloves on her hands, which were wrapped around her overnight bag that she’d packed with pajamas, an extra change of clothes, and kid toys and art supplies. She walked down the serene trail that was supposed to lead her the her home for the night, and the two little girls she’d be watching. The eerie quiet of the thick forest made her uneasy, and she felt like she was being watched. Eventually, she walked into a clearing that was occupied by a large manor. Galaxy walked up the front porch steps and uneasily knocked on the door, hoping she was at the right place. An extremely tall man who was black suit-clad, and had white skin with no face. The Slenderman. Galaxy did a double-take. He was _real_ ?!?! His voice invaded her mind, laced with the background sound of static. “Hello child, I presume that you are Galaxy Sylvanty?” His voice was cold, and professional. She nodded, mouth agape in awe. He motioned for her to come inside, and she obliged, not wanting to disrespect him. She was led into a large living room, with many men lounging on it, with two little girls sitting on the floor next to each other drawing pictures. Galaxy squealed in her mind. Just by looking at the back of their heads she could name them. Left to right, there was The Bloody Painter, Eyeless Jack, BEN Drowned, Ticci Toby, Jeff The Killer, Dr. Smiley, Herobrine, and as her eyes fell on the last person, who had silver hair, and realizing it to be Dark Link, she blushed. Dark Link was the first to notice them. His voice was thick and soothing, like velvet. He had a rather athletic build, and was quite tall. If she didn’t know better, Galaxy would’ve been head-over-heels for him already, but Dark Link- like many of the male Creepypastas here- was a huge perv. He gave her a flirtatious smirk that made her squirm in her place. “Well, well, well, who’s this Slender? Brought us a new toy?” Slender shook his head, and wrapped a tendril around Galaxy’s shoulders softly to reassure her. “This is Galaxy, she’s babysitting Sally and Lazari.” Said girls’ heads perked up and looked over to them. Galaxy waved at the two little girls with a welcoming and kind smile that radiated warmth. The other men on the couch looked over at her. Slender spoke again. “No one is to lay a harmful finger on Galaxy, or you will _all_ be punished.” The male serial killers nodded in understanding, in a fearful respect for him. Galaxy offered a small smile to the others, and walked over to the two girls and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Galaxy! What’re your girls’ names?” The one with pink hair spoke. “I’m Lazari, and this is Sally! It’s nice to meet you, Miss Galaxy!” Galaxy smiled. “It’s nice to meet you two as well. Do you mind if I draw with you guys?” Sally nodded. “Yeah! Draw with us!” Galaxy laughed, and pulled a mechanical pencil along with a sketchbook out of her bag, opening it and beginning to draw a fairy forest filled with fireflies. A small girl was frolicing in a small clearing in the center of the drawing. This was a dream that had always been a recurrence since Galaxy was a small child. The two girls and The Bloody Painter had gathered around her to watch her sketch and shade the last of the drawing, and Galaxy had almost bumped into him when she moved to get her colored pencils and sharpener. “S-Sorry…” He gave a soft hum as a response, and Galaxy went back to her art piece, coloring it in with green and light brown hues, with the occasional accent of yellow dots that served as fireflies, which danced around the small child, who had  long blonde hair that fell in soft curls round her body and liquid gold eyes, almost identical to Galaxy. This girl was dressed in a long sleeved maroon dress and was barefoot. Once finished, Galaxy quickly scribbled her art signature and backed away from the paper with a satisfied huff and wiped her forehead. The masked man that had been watching her draw held out his hand, asking if he could see the drawing. Galaxy glanced from his masked face to his hand before handing him the notebook. “It’s nice. The shading and color scale is quite accurate, and might I say, you have a unique drawing style.” his voice was gruff and quiet, like he was talking for the first time in years. “Th-Thank you….?”

“Helen. Helen Otis.”

“Th-Thank you H-Helen.” He nodded. Galaxy jumped when a hoarse voice called from the couch. “Jesus, she stutters worse than Twitchy.” Galaxy’s face flushed, and she looked at the ground in embarrassment. Had she really been stuttering that bad? “Ow! The fuck man?!” Helen had walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head. “Jeff, stop being so rude. She’s a guest.” Jeff let out a grumble. BEN smirked. “You guys are idiots. Besides, I think she’s hot!” Galaxy’s face heated dangerously. “Y-Yeah! Sh-She’s real c-cute!” Her face heated more. A few other voices agreed with BEN and the unknown voice, until BEN said something else. “I don’t remember the last time I had the pleasure of banging someone as hot as her into the couch until she was screaming.” Galaxy’s beet red face shot up with wide eyes. “Wh-What?!?!” Sally glared at the boys. “Guys, leave her alooone! You’re embarrassing her!” Galaxy smiled nervously at Sally. “O-Oh, no hun, i-it’s fine, j-just um, wh-where’s the bathroom?” Lazari got up and grabbed her hand, leading her to the staircase. After a moment, they stopped in front of a door. “In there. That’s the bathroom Miss Galaxy.” Galaxy nodded in thanks. She walked in and closed the door behind her, locking it. Galaxy proceeded to walk over to the sink and splash her face with the water as cold as she could get it. “It’s okay Galaxy, they’re just flirting. Calm down! You’re fine. It’s all-” Galaxy let at a yelp when someone knocked on the door. “Are you alright in there?” Dark Link had come up to check on her. “O-Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” He let out a hum. “Can I come in?” His voice sent shivers down her spine. “Uh, j-just a second.” She grabbed the towel off of the towel holder and wiped her face dry, before unlocking and opening the door the see Dark Link standing at the door, his expression reminding her of a confused puppy. “You sure you’re okay?” Galaxy nodded. “Uh-huh. I-I’m fine. Uh, let’s just go back downstairs.” Dark nodded and patted her shoulder. Even though she was staring at the floor all the way back, Galaxy somehow managed to miss the floorboards sticking up, and tripped. Dark Link wrapped a strong arm around her waist, and saved her from falling face-first onto the floor. He leaned towards her face and whispered into her ear huskily. “Falling for me already? But you just got here.” Her face exploded red, and she covered her face with her hands. Dark Link laughed. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But seriously, be more careful. A fall like that could’ve done some serious damage.” Galaxy nodded shyly. “O-Okay… Um… C-Can you let me go now?” He nodded, standing her upright before freeing her from his embrace. Galaxy rushed over to the stair’s handrail, and launched herself onto it, sliding down to the first floor. When the rail ended, Galaxy flew over the edge of it and almost landed on her face. Again. Dark Link chuckled as everyone turned their heads to investigate the commotion. Sally and Lazari ran over to her. “Miss Galaxy, can we do a braid train? Please?” Galaxy giggled at Sally. “Sure, hun.” Galaxy took the bobby pins out of her hair once she sat down behind Lazari and in front of Sally, who would be braiding Galaxy’s hair. Her long liquid gold locks pooled around her all over the floor, making her look like Rapunzel. Galaxy grabbed a small comb from her bag and handed it to Sally, before taking Lazari’s hair out of it’s bow, and running her fingers through it. The little girl hummed in delight as Galaxy’s nimble hands began to part her hair into three sections. Sally began using the comb to brush through Galaxy’s golden hair to straighten it out, making it slightly longer. Soon afterwards, Galaxy had long-finished braiding Lazari’s hair, while Sally wasn’t even half done with Galaxy’s. Galaxy giggled when Sally let out and almost frustrated huff at Galaxy’s hair. Galaxy turned her head slightly to Sally. “Would you like me to sing a song?” Sally and Lazari’s eyes widened. They squealed at once. “Yes please!” Galaxy chuckled before turning back around. Galaxy ‘hmm’-ed, as she thought of a song to sing. Her eyes fluttered closed as she began to sing softly. “Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song, someone sings, once upon a December. Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories.” Galaxy hummed the instrumental, while the men on the couch watched her sing in awe. “Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully, across my memory. Far away long ago, glowing _dim_ as an ember, things my heart used to know- things it _yearns_ to remember. And a song, someone sings… Once upon a Dece~hember.” Sally and Lazari applauded, while the guys continued to gawk at her. “Can you sing us another, Miss Galaxy?” Galaxy turned to Lazari, while Sally finished braiding her hair. “Sure hun, what do you want me to sing?” The girls thought for a moment. “A French song!” Galaxy giggled at Sally, before sending the girls a small wink. “I know just the one… Let me get the music!” Galaxy began digging through her bag, and grabbed out her phone. Typing rapidly, Galaxy searched around YouTube, looking for the desired song. Soon, an intro began playing. Galaxy closed her eyes, waiting for her cue to begin singing. “She's resplendent, so confident

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

I realize I'm hypnotized

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

I hear the moon singing a tune

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

Is she devine? Is it the wine?

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine.

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why,

That's how we are, the Seine and I.

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why,

That's how we are, the Seine and I.

I feel alive when I'm beside,

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine.

From this angle like an angel,

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine.

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why.

That's how we are, the Seine and I.

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why.

That's how we are, the Seine and I.

Upon the bridge,

My heart does beat.

Between the waves,

We will be saved.

The air we breathe,

Can you believe?

Learn to forgive upon the bridge.

That's how we are, the Seine and I...

That's how we are, the Seine and I...

That's how we are, the Seine and I...

That's how we are, the Seine and I.

She's resplendent, so confident

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

I realize I'm hypnotized

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

I hear the moon singing a tune

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

Is she divine? Is it the wine?

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine.

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why,

That's how we are, the Seine and I.

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why,

That's how we are, the Seine and I.”

Sally and Lazari had begun dancing along while Galaxy sang, and once again applauded her when she finished. The three of them burst into spontaneous giggles, while the men just sat, contemplating what was so funny. Lazari pointed at them, and laughed harder. They all tilted their heads in the same direction, like confused puppies. The girls laughed even harder. “What’s so funny?” Galaxy opened one eye at Dark Link. “Y-You guys look like c-confused p-p-p-up-puppies! I-It’s ad-adorable a-and hilarious!” The tips of Dark’s ears went pink. “Tch, wh-whatever.” Lazari and Galaxy giggled, while Sally blew a raspberry. After the giggling died down, Galaxy and the two younger girls were out of breath. Galaxy sat up. “Do you girls want to go outside? I saw a cute little clearing on my way here that would be perfect for playing in!” The girls nodded, and Galaxy grabbed her gold ocarina, before leading the two eight year olds out the door and into the forest. After a few minutes, the three of them tumbled into a clearing, much like the one in Galaxy’s drawing. Sally and Lazari danced around and played in the tall grass, while Galaxy played tunes of all sorts on her ocarina. While she was playing, Galaxy felt like she was being watched once again. She stopped her ocarina in the middle of playing the Song of Healing, and looked around, catching a glimpse of silver hair pushing someone out of the way. Galaxy stood up and slowly walked over to who ever was there. As she peered her head around the tree, she yelped as her golden orbs met a pair of crimson ones that belonged to Dark. Dark who was hiding behind a large redwood tree with BEN and Toby and was blushing because he’d gotten caught spying. “What are you guys doing?” Galaxy raised her eyebrow. “Making sure you don’t do anything to Sally or Lazari.” Galaxy began chuckling, which grew into laughter, proceeding to become a fit of maniacal cackling. “Y-You seriously think I would d-do something to them?” She wiped a tear from her face, and her expression turned serious. “I’ve been a babysitter since I was thirteen. I’ve been in this business for _thirteen years_ . I’m a fucking responsible-ass caretaker, and I will, have, and shall _never, EVER_ let anyone or _anything_ cause harm to _any_ child or children I have under my watch. I’ve only ever had _one_ incident.” BEN sneered. “Out of how many?” Galaxy smiled an evil grin. “ _Four thousand, one hundred and eighty-seven kids_ .” BEN’s shit-eating sneer faltered. “H-Holy shit, th-that’s a lot of k-kids…” Galaxy turned to Toby. “Yes, it is, _Tobias_ , so I’d appreciate it if the three of you would have more faith in me, because I’m pretty damn good at my job.” Toby’s eyes widened at the use of his full name. “H-How do you know m-my full name? L-Let alone m-my name at all?” Galaxy snickered. “I’ve read just about all of your stories for all of you on the internet.” Galaxy raised her hands like she was on a game show. “Today with us, we have:

_Benjamin Lawman,_

_Tobias Rogers,_

_Aaaand,_

_Dark Link_ . I know just about everything about most of you all.” Galaxy turned on her heel and began walking back to the girls with a devilish smirk on her face. Once she was out of earshot, Dark spoke. “She’s hot at a normal time and all, but daaaamn, she’s dangerously sexy when she’s mad.” He turned to the other two. “We should piss her off more often.” Toby and BEN nodded their heads in agreement. Galaxy and the girls spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the meadow until the stars began to come out, which was when she lifted the two girls into her arms and began walking back to the manor, silently being followed by BEN, Dark, and Toby. Once back, Slender asked her to lay them on the couch. “Did you three have fun?” Galaxy mentally cringed at the static voice in her mind. “Yes, sir, I believe we did. Sally and Lazari wouldn’t stop dancing.” Slender nodded. “I see. Would you like a room for the night? The real babysitting starts tomorrow.” Galaxy nodded gleefully. “I’d be honored sir, I’ve always enjoyed reading about the Creepypastas ever since I was in middle school! I’ve always been a really big fan.” The tall man nodded. “I’ve noticed. Anyway, seeing how good you are in your field with children, I have an offer for you.” Galaxy tilted her head. “What is it sir?” Slender seemed to think for a brief moment. “How would you like to live here, and become a full-time babysitter for Sally and Lazari, or any other young creepypastas?” Galaxy’s eyes widened. She squealed happily. “I’d be more than happy to! Oh, those girls are nothing short of _absolute_ angels! I would love to!” Slender laughed. “Alright, once my proxies and I come back tomorrow, I will have BEN and Dark Link take you back to your home so you can pack your things for your move.” Galaxy saluted him. “I won’t let you down, sir! I swear with my life I will protect those girls, no matter what!” Slender patted her shoulder, and led her to a room on the third floor, between BEN’s and Dark Link’s rooms. Galaxy set her bag down and proceeded to take her sweater off and pull her combat boots off of her feet, placing them by her bedroom door. Slender closed the door behind her, leaving her alone to set up the room however she pleased. She decided to move her bed to the right side of the room, rather than the left, and had the headboard pressed against the wall in the corner farthest from the door. “I should have music…” She pulled out her phone, and played a song, beginning to softly sing along. “Wise men  say Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, If I can't help falling in love with you? Like a river flows, Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you.Like a river flows, Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you, For I can't help falling in love with you.” As the song closed out, Galaxy had put her clothes for tomorrow into the closet, and had moved the bedside table into its place across the room. Another song started up, and she sang to that one as well, while she made her bed and swept the floor. “I'm having thoughts all the time, you and I, and they won't go away. But I kinda like what it's like in my mind and I don't wanna be saved. Every night, I'm undressed, and with him and I'm thinking of you, Yeah, I know it's the wrong thing to do, but I kinda want to. Say your name while our tongues are tied. Getting shivers all down my spine. We're in bed, we're in bed, yeah, in my mind. Don't say it's unholy, If I let you come hold me. I know it's wrong that I want to be here in your arms, But tonight I'm so lonely. Don't say it's unholy, If I let you come hold me. I know it's wrong that I want to be here in your arms. Oh, come on and show me. Don't say it's unholy. Unholy. Unholy. Oh, come on and show me. If he knew what I thought about you, it would break his heart, And I wish that I could, but I can't make the fantasies stop. Everybody's downstairs, I can hear them talking through the floor. So convenient for you to pull me into a room and lock the door Say you want me and don't be nice. Send those shivers running down my spine. We're in bed, we're in bed, yeah, in my mind. Don't say it's unholy, If I let you come hold me. I know it's wrong that I want to be here in your arms, But tonight I'm so lonely. Don't say it's unholy, If I let you come hold me. I know it's wrong that I want to be here in your arms, Oh, come on and show me. Don't say it's unholy, Unholy. Unholy. Oh, come on and show me, Oh, now we're face to face, Oh, and my heart is racing, Oh, I can taste temptation, Oh, now we're face to face, Oh, and my heart keeps racing, Oh, I can taste temptation. Don't say it's unholy, If I let you come hold me. I know it's wrong that I want to be here in your arms, But tonight I'm so lonely. Don't say it's unholy, If I let you come hold me. I know it's wrong that I want to be here in your arms. Oh, come on and show me. Don't say it's unholy. Unholy. Unholy. Oh, come on and show me. Don't say it's unholy. Unholy. Unholy. Oh, come on and show me.” Galaxy yelped as someone spoke behind her. “Sure, I’ll show you. But I’m warning you, I play rough Princess.” Galaxy turned and her red face met Dark’s calm pale one, that had a evil smirk plastered on it. “A-Asshole! You can’t just do that!” He laughed.  Galaxy plopped herself on the bed, crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the air. “Hmph! Why are you even in my room anyway?” He walked over to and dropped himself next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Which Galaxy promptly attempted to shrug off, but sighed in defeat, due to his grip being too strong. “Well, that’s a good question. I heard you singing through the walls.” Galaxy raised her eyebrow. “How?” He pointed to the wall that he’d squished Galaxy against. “My room’s right there, _Princess_ , that’s how I heard you.” Galaxy’s blush deepened at the nickname, and darkened even more as Dark scooted her closer to the wall. “B-Baka, don’t call me th-that.” Dark leaned his face closer to hers. “And why not? What’ll you do about it?” His voice was husky, and he was so close to her, Galaxy could feel his cold breath on her face. Galaxy blushed even harder.  What did she plan to do about it? “B-Because I don’t like it.” That was a good start. “Oh, really now?” Galaxy moved her eyes away from his face as he glanced over her features and outfit. “Y-Yeah. A-And I’m not a princess, I’m an i-independent woman that has _boundaries_ , but you clearly don’t understand the meaning of those.” He chuckled. “Well, aren’t you feisty?” Galaxy glared at him. He leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. No he didn’t whisper, he _purred_ . “No, I don’t understand the meaning of boundaries, _Princess_ ~” Galaxy’s face burned a deep scarlet. “G-Get out.”  He shook his head. Galaxy tried to stand up and walk over to the exit and show him the door, but Dark leapt up and pinned her wrists against the wall. Galaxy started panicking for a moment before regaining her composure. “Let me go, Dark. Now.” He chuckled. “Very well, I will let you go and stop harassing you, on _one_ condition.” Galaxy glared. “And what’s that?” Dark pulled one of her hands to his face, and left a soft butterfly kiss on her palm. “I get to keep my nickname for you. Agree to my terms, and I’ll leave you be. If not, I’ll make you mine. _Right here, right now_ .” Galaxy’s eyes widened, before she glared again, even harder. He wouldn’t fucking _dare_ violate her in a way she would never recover from. “You wouldn’t _dare_ !” He dropped her hand and grabbed her chin with his first finger, middle finger, and thumb. “Yes I would. So, do we have a deal?” Galaxy clenched her fists and threw her head to the side. “Fine. We have a deal. But I swear to Zalgo, if so much as lay a fucking _hair_ on me, I will slap you so hard, it’ll lock you in Castle Town with no hope of escape!” He snickered. “Sure you will~” Dark kissed her, and then nibbled on her ear before releasing her wrist, backing away, and giving her an elaborate bow, before winking and teleporting out of her room. When he was gone, Galaxy ran over to her bed and pushed herself as far into the corner as she could, before curling up into a ball and softly crying into her knees. Dark had just stolen her first kiss. If she’d wanted it, she’d have kissed him back, hell, she’d probably try to have sex with him! But it was too complicated at the moment, and she was mad at him. She didn’t know it yet, but that the kiss, was to seal an invisible contract, a seal-the-deal kiss. Him biting her ear, was him trying to be a huge flirt. But little did she know, that a miniscule upside-down shadow-form triforce sign had since appeared on her inner left thigh. She was now _his_ property, whether she liked it, or not.


	2. A Stab To The Gut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy has an unpleasant run-in with Mr. Jeffy-Teh-Smile-Child, and gets a few stabbos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.5 days left of school for me!!!! Yay!  
> I am soooo excited! Please go check out SquishEJS because they are an amazing author and I love them. I am addicted to their fanfiction "Assistant" and it is like a drug, and I have to read it like, everyday or I'll go through something similar to withdrawal.

A few months later, and Galaxy had become an official member of the household. She also found the triforce symbol, was still confused about it. And she liked the symbol just as much as she liked black licorice. I.E. she didn’t like it at all. When she wasn’t babysitting the girls or playing with them, she’d either be in her room contemplating what it was, or she’d be cooking or baking in the kitchen, with Dark keeping a close eye on her, so she didn’t get hurt. Ever since the ‘kiss,’ Dark would always become very overprotective of her whenever one of the other guys got too close or too flirty or if she got hurt. She always thought it was a little odd, but was always grateful. Today, Galaxy was currently walking down the hallway to Sally and Lazari’s room, to tidy it some. All of a sudden, a strong arm reached out and pulled her into a dark room. Jeff’s. Galaxy let out a yelp, before Jeff pinned her wrists against the wall. “Jeff? What are you doing?” His left hand gripped her throat, causing her to struggle for air. “L-Lemme g-go!” He gave an evil smirk, if that was even possible with his mutilated face. “J-Jeff! L-Let me go r-right now!” Jeff slapped her and squeezed her neck tighter, laughing in her face as she scratched at his hand with her nails. “Y-You bastard! Let me go!” Galaxy was screaming, but nobody came. He dropped her neck, and repinned her to the wall, before feeling her up. She screamed. All the while, Dark was looking around for her, he was usually right next to her, following her around like a duckling, but he left for the bathroom, and then she disappeared. He sat in the hallway, thinking about where she could be. Then he heard screaming. Shrill, high-pitched, screams and cries of pure terror and pain. He immediately recognized it as Galaxy, seeing how he’s scared her enough to have her scream engraved into his mind. The screaming continued, and he noticed it was coming from Jeff’s room. “That little bastard.” Dark teleported into his room, and his anger only grew when he saw the scene in front of him. Jeff had Galaxy pinned against the wall with her shirt pulled over her face, while he continued to cut her abdomen in non vital areas, and feel her up. Galaxy couldn’t see anything except for white. Her vision began fading slowly. She was barely awake, as she was dropped to the floor, and fell unconscious the moment she hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It get's a little heart-string tugging in the next chapter between Galaxy and Dark, it's really cute. In my opinion. I'm lonely┐(ಥ ͜ʖಥ)┌, and my friends at school love this story, so I thought, why not put it on my favorite fanfiction site? So, here ya go my beautiful Violets!(I'll call you guys that until I come up with something better or I change my name)  
> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
>  
> 
> When my wifi is down:  
> (⌐▀͡ ̯ʖ▀) ╯︵ ┻─┻  
> Please love me...


	3. A Teary Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy comes to terms with how she secretly felt about Dark, and also kind-of pieces together the Shadow-Triforce marking on her thigh. She expected him to laugh in her face, but didn't expect his comfort about her social insecurities, or his true feelings about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda gave in a little, and decided to upload another chapter tonight, just because I am done with at least two additional chapters to this one, and might upload another one tonight as well, just for shits and giggles.

About an hour later, Galaxy steadily woke up, in Dr. Smiley’s ‘office,’ with Dark sitting right beside her on a chair. She quickly noticed he was asleep. Galaxy let out a soft giggle, and braided his silver hair, trying not to wake him, but almost failed, because the moment she stopped and pulled her hands away, he woke up, and jumped on her, before scolding Galaxy for scaring him. “I thought you were dead! Don’t scare me like that, you got it?” Galaxy nodded, with a soft smile on her face, and a small chuckle escaping her lips. Dark hugged her tightly, and tears began to roll down Galaxy’s cheeks without her noticing. Dark immediately pulled back. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Galaxy shook her head. “I-I’m fine, just, thanks… For saving me I mean. It really means a lot to me. I didn’t think… That anyone actually cared.” Galaxy wiped her face. “H-Heh, would you look at that, I’m crying… I must look so pathetic…” Dark’s ears went pink. “S’no problem… and you’re not pathetic, why would you say that?” Galaxy sighed. “Because… Because I’m just a simple human. A plain, simple human that lives with a bunch of… supernatural and immortal serial killers.” Dark hugged her again. She hugged him back, throwing her arms around him, freely crying. “You are anything  _ but _ plain and simple. You’re a perfect and innocent angel that’s pretty damn good at her job. And that’s protecting Sally and Lazari.” Galaxy chuckled. “Thanks…” Dark pulled her back and wiped her tears. “It’s nothing. And now, I’m going wherever you go. Right by your side, Princess! All day, every day!” He placed his hands on his hips and smiled with determination, causing Galaxy to give a watery chuckle. Toby burst into the room. “Is she alive?!?!?!” Galaxy checked her pulse, and to see if she was breathing. “Yes, I believe I am Tobes.” Toby had gotten over the pervert thing a long time ago, and was now Galaxy’s best friend. So was Laughing Jack. The three of them would play pranks on everyone. Toby let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, good. S-See you guys l-later, if J-Jeff is st-still alive, th-that is.” Galaxy let out a nervous laugh. “Heh… See ya later Tobes.” Dark didn’t say anything until he left. “I don’t like how close he is to you.” Dark wrapped a protective arm around her, letting out a tiny growl. “What? Why? He’s my best friend!” Galaxy turned to him. “He’s a huge perv!” Galaxy scoffed. “So are you! Besides, he’s not such a big one towards me anymore. Plus, he’s dating Clocky!” Dark pondered for a moment. “Still, he’s a perv nonetheless.” Galaxy laughed. “You’re acting like one of my older brothers!” Dark growled again, while Galaxy let out a content sigh. “H-Hey, Dark?” Dark hummed as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. “What is it Princess?” Galaxy blushed a little. “I-I think… I-I-I… I-I think I-I-I… I-I think I l-love... I think I l-love you…” Dark’s ears and cheeks went red- no scarlet. “C-Can you say that again Princess? Hold on… one sec…” He grabbed his phone and started recording, Galaxy not noticing. “S-Say it again?” Galaxy made a face and looked at the ground. “I-I… I love you…” Dark blushed even harder. “P-Princess…” Galaxy became very flustered, and stuttered, while twiddling her thumbs and fingers. “I-I’m sorry, i-it was st-stupid! I-I should just go…” Dark grabbed her arm as she stood up, and pulled her back down next to him, and he forgot about the camera. “Princess, I’m just surprised, I never thought that I’d ever you say those words to me, I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time.” Galaxy’s eyes welled with tears. “I love you too, Princess.” Dark pulled her to his chest, and placed his cold lips onto her soft, warm ones. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed him back. Soon, they pulled apart for air. Galaxy smiled weakly at him, and he returned it with a genuine and sincere grin, wiping the stray tears off of his princess’ face.  _ His _ princess,  _ his _ one and only. The woman he loved more than anything in the world. And now, she was  _ his _ . He kissed her forehead softly, and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her bedroom, before laying her on the bed and crawling next to her. “Get some rest Princess, I’ll stay right here, promise.” Galaxy nodded a little, before rolling over and snuggling into his chest. His intoxicating scent and soothing voice lulled her to sleep, and she finally fell into a deep slumber, Dark staying by her side the whole time, just as he’d promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's going to be sad, but will escalate QUICKLY. (You have been warned, *wink wonk, nidge nudge* so beware)  
> Tomorrow's a Saturday, (duh) and I will not only be working on the story itself more, but I will update some more! (Yaaaay!) But, some bad news, I will have to postpone it until around noon, because I'm staying up until around midnight to keep my mom company while she bakes banana bread, (It's fucking heaven food, no joke, it's fucking delicious I swear to you, it's amazing) and I have an optometrist appointment tomorrow morning. But I will hop to as soon as I get home and take a short 30 minute nap, because I'm staying up late tonight, as previously stated.


	4. Leaving Home Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Galaxy discovers that she has to leave the mansion, and is not happy about it. Things escalate when her and Dark are left alone to grieve about the situation. A mystery enemy has now entered the playing field, and if you can piece together who it is before I draw back the curtain and reveal them, I will subscribe to you and give you a shout out, or write a fluff as a gift for you, with either Dark and Galaxy, Lilac and Eyeless Jack, or any of my others, I will give you more to choose from if you guess it right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SLIGHT SMUT(lemons) IS HINTED AT IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE SKIP THIS UNLESS YOU ARE OVER THE AGE OF 12! PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Galaxy had now been watching over Sally and Lazari while living at the Slender Mansion for about 2 years, and was now 28. Galaxy was currently dusting her room, while listening to one of her favorite songs, Strangers, by Scratch21, and singing along to the girl part. Dark silently stood behind her, waiting for the perfect moment to shout and scare her shitless. Then get slapped and beaten with a pillow. As she worked, he became hypnotized by the way she moved, and the way she acted so innocent, until you pissed her off and she goes tough city bitch on you and beats your ass. Galaxy turned around and let out a small yelp of surprise. “Oh! Dark, you started me! Whatcha up to love?” Dark laughed at his own stupidity for getting caught, but then pulled Galaxy closer and gave her a peck on the lips. “Sorry Princess, I was attempting to scare you shitless, but I got distracted by how beautiful you were. Anywho, Slender wants to talk to me, I should get going.” Galaxy giggled, and booped his nose. “I’ll walk with you down there, I have to go get Sally and Laz really quick anyways!” Dark smirked. “Sure Princess.” They walked hand-in-hand down the corridor all the way to Slender’s office, while talking about anything that popped into their minds. Dark stopped. “See you later Princess.” Galaxy smiled and nodded, before reaching onto her tip-toes to peck him on the nose. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. “You’re so adorable since you’re so tiny, like a little kitten.” Galaxy pouted, and blew a raspberry at him before turning to walk down the hallway and continue heading towards Sally and Lazari’s room. The girls were just as energetic and lively as always, and ready to go into the woods and play pretend like they did on most days. The three of them made their way to the living room, where they ran into Dark and Slender, as well as most of the other pastas. The crowd’s heads all snapped in the direction of the three girls that had just walked in. Slender cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence. “Galaxy, may we speak for a moment. Clockwork, Jane take Sally, Lazari, and the others outside.” The two nodded, and began leading them all out the front door. Dark followed suit. “Dark, you stay here.” Dark turned back around, and made his way over to one of the couches across Slender. The faceless man then motioned for Galaxy to sit, which she did. Galaxy sat herself next to Dark, while she uneasily glanced around the room. “A-Am I in trouble for something, sir?” Slender’s body relaxed. “No child, you are not in any trouble, you see, a…  _ problem _ of sorts has arisen from an enemy of mine. Which could place you in danger.” She shifted. “What… What are you on about sir?” Dark grasped Galaxy’s hand lightly and rubbed his thumbs against her knuckles, soothing her. Slender spoke again. “We are sending you back, until this problem is solved.” Galaxy’s head tilted in confusion, before her eyes widened, understanding what he was getting at. Her head leaned forward, a shadow crossing over her face. “O-Oh. S-Sending me back home?” Slender nodded solemnly. “With all due respect sir, this  _ is _ my home, I have  _ legit nowhere else to go _ . This is where I belong!  _ This _ , is all I know, it’s a part of me! I can’t leave!” Slender sighed like he knew she would say this. “Child, this  _ enemy _ , is very powerful. If you want to get out of this alive, you need to leave.” Galaxy bubbled with anger. “I will say it again… I HAVE NO HOME. THIS  _ IS THE ONLY HOME I HAVE, I SOLD MY OTHER HOUSE WHEN I MOVED HERE! _ ” Galaxy stood up. “Who even is this ‘ _ enemy _ ’ anyways?” Slender tensed, and Dark grabbed Galaxy’s hand, pulling her to sit down. She plopped down with a huff, small tears in her eyes. A recognition flashed through her mind as she understood. “H-He’s coming?  _ H-Here _ ?” Slender nodded solemnly, and Dark hugged her shoulders tightly. “I’m sorry, it’s for your own safety. I don’t want you to leave, just as much as you don’t want to go. I love you so much Princess, please know that. I’m so sorry.” Galaxy threw her arms around his neck as loud and distressed sobs escaped her lips at his soft and whispered words. Dark, Mr. Emotionless himself,  _ also _ started crying, albeit only a little. Slender stood up. “I’ll leave you two alone for now. You guys can go somewhere more private if you like. I don’t care if you guys do anything like  _ that _ , just don’t let Sally or Lazari see you or walk in on it, got it?” Dark looked at him and nodded, beginning to lead Galaxy upstairs. She held Dark’s hand tightly, and wiped the tears off of her face. The two trudged up to Galaxy’s room, where they sat on the bed, Dark cradling Galaxy in his arms while she cried hysterically. Eventually, her sobs were reduced to light sniffles. Dark kissed the top of her head softly, as she trembled in his grip. “I-I don’t wanna leave…” Dark stroked Galaxy’s arm lightly. “I don’t want you to either babe, but it’s to keep you safe. That’s the only reason I’m letting you leave. I’m so sorry Princess, I love you so much.” He turned Galaxy’s head up to ho his and placed his lips on hers. Galaxy threw her arms around his neck and kissed back. His hands circled around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and her fingers tangled themselves in his silver hair. Dark slid her onto his lap and rubbed circles onto her back. He accidentally rubbed over her soft spot, which pulled a stifled sigh from her. Dark, being the pervert he was, decided he liked that sound and did it again, this time, drawing a soft moan out of her. He chuckled, and bit her bottom lip, making her gasp in surprise, which he used to his advantage to let his tongue invade and explore the cavern of her mouth. Galaxy’s breathing hitched as his tongue licked the roof of her mouth, and she successfully constrained a moan. He licked it again, and she failed to hold back this one, at which he smirked evilly. She pulled back a little bit and took a breath, panting like a dog, her eyes matched her actions, they were wide, and pleading. Like a puppy’s. His iceberg heart melted again. She was so beautiful, so innocent, so  _ perfect _ . “Can I…?” Galaxy looked into his eyes with a look of purity and love, making his icy heart melt even more. His throat felt dry because of the question he just asked her, but Galaxy nodded anyways, her eyes tearing up from bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to SquishEJS, they are an author here on AO3 as well, and their work is amazing! Keep up the good work!  
> I also hope that you enjoy the small fluff I wrote you between Lilac and EJ if you see this Squish!  
> OwO  
> This is a quick inside joke that you won't understand unless you have read chapter 13 of Squish's "Assistant" and read the notes at the beginning:  
> Things got real, but more real than Reader and EJ, OwO oof.


	5. Good Bye To My Family, Hello New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Galaxy finally leaves, with Dark Link at her side to help her unpack and adjust into her new home for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy went bye-bye. Dark is a little depressed. And so am I.
> 
> Thanks for the support on Lilac's character development SquishEJS, it means a lot! :D

The next morning, when Sally and Lazari asked Galaxy why she wasn’t playing with them yesterday, Galaxy blushed a thousand shades of red, and nervously chuckled.. “I-uh… I was a little busy.” Sally and Lazari sighed in disappointment. Galaxy laughed and shook her head, before leading them downstairs to breakfast. Once the three of them made it into the dining room, Slender brought out the waffles, and allowed breakfast to commence. As usual, BEN sat through the whole breakfast making sex jokes. And all the while, Galaxy and Dark were blushing like Yandere~Chan in front of Senpai, blushing darker and darker at every joke and innuendo. Galaxy sat at the table, staring at her food and poking it nervously. “G-Galaxy, are you okay? Y-You haven’t t-t-touched your food, a-and usually you’re e-e-eating them f-faster th-than I d-do.” She jumped a little and turned to Toby who had his arm around Cecelia, and MEL nodded from across the table in her seat next to EJ, while everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. “O-Oh, uh… I’m f-fine! J-Just not super uh, h-hungry, I guess.” Toby tilted his head, like he knew she was lying. “I’m fine, really.” He shrugged and went back to eating. Galaxy poked at it a little more, before taking a slow bite, and wolfed down the rest. Like, she literally just  _ inhaled _ the waffles. She raced into the kitchen and tossed her dishes into the sink and sprinted up to her room. After a while, Sally and Lazari came up to her room to watch Miraculous with her. “Why was Dark leaving your room this morning?” Galaxy looked down at Lazari. “What do mean?” Lazari twiddled her thumbs. “Well, Sally and I saw Dark leaving your room this morning a few hours before you got up, and we saw you guys go into your room last night, but Dark never left until before breakfast.” Galaxy blushed a little, a head rush of what happened in her bed the night before invading her headspace. A heat rose in her abdomen. “W-We were watching TV last night, and we fell asleep together.” Sally and Lazari nodded, and then a loud banging and shouts were heard from downstairs. Galaxy ran out of the room and down the hall to be met with 4…  _ SLENDERS _ ? They were all extremely tall. A certain anger bubbled in Galaxy. The other guys loved to use her shortness against her. They would always get so close so that Galaxy would have to crane her neck to look up at them, and she  _ hated  _ it more than  _ anything _ . “THE SHORTER I AM, THE CLOSER TO SATAN YOU TALL FUCKS!” The four faceless men turned to her in surprise. Slender ran over to her and scolded her. “Galaxy! Language! The girls are right there!” Galaxy’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oops. Sorry, I forgot to filter myself. My apologies.” Slender #1 sighed and shook his head. One of the Slenders that was wearing a black fedora and trench coat(We’ll call him Slender #2) smiled evilly and pulled a violet and silver colored rose from his coat pocket, and held it out to her. Galaxy was confused, and this man was setting off  _ so many goddamn red flags _ in her head. “Uhhh, I-I’m sorry? This is a very kind gesture, but, I have a boyfriend and-” Slender(#1) cut her off. “Offender, she is off-limits.  _ No roses _ .” Slender #2 (Offender) pouted and stuck the rose back into his pocket before crossing his arms with a huff. Almost immediately after, the one that looked like a faceless Louis Vuitton rushed over. “Oh my  _ Zalgo _ , she looks like a supermodel! Such long and silky hair! And-” Slender cut  _ him _ off. “Trender. Give her space. She’s not going to be modeling for you.” Slender #3 sank to his knees, and a dramatic “tear” rolled down his cheek. “M-My dreams…” Another Slender, who was wearing a multi-colored polka-dot suit and tie walked over to her. “Sorry about our brothers’ rudeness. I’m Splendor, by the way.” Galaxy smiled. “Oh, it’s alright. I’m Galaxy, it’s nice to meet you!” Splendor smiled and pointed at the other two Slender look-alikes. “The one with the trench coat is Sexual Offender, who we usually just call ‘Smexy,’ or ‘Offender.’ And the ‘Mr. Fashionista’ over there is Trender.” Galaxy nodded in understanding. Slender walked over to them. “Yes, well, introductions aside, Galaxy, go pack. You’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Her breathing hitched, and she went to her room and packed a majority of her clothes, her phone, her favorite pillow, a picture of her and the rest of the manor, her charger, and the hoodie Dark gave her. It was a plain black, but it had the emblem of  _ Link Between Worlds _ , the normal Triforce, and the reversed Triforce on the back of it. Soon enough, she met Dark, Slender, and Slender’s brothers in the living room. Dark looked at her when she entered the room, and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. Galaxy’s body trembled, and her bags fell from her grasp, as she threw her arms around him. Slender cleared his throat, and they turned to him, as he pulled open the time-warp. Dark grabbed her bags from the floor, and lead her to the warp. Galaxy turned to the four identical demons one last time, and gave Slender a solemn nod. She grabbed Dark’s hand, before the two of them were engulfed by the darkness and swirling winds that would teleport them to Galaxy’s new home for Zalgo knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smell a plot twist coming soon~  
> Beware my little Violets.


	6. A/N

Hey, sorry I haven't uploaded this in a while, I've been working on other stuff, and I've lost interest in this. I apologize. Once I get my inspiration for this work back, I will get back to writing this story. Until then, I am discontinuing The Babysitter. Again, I'm sorry.

 

 

XOXO and sorrow/self pity,

Vee~Chan


End file.
